


Fell For You

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Stupid Overuse of Song Lyrics, djinn dream, major pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: This one is a combination of a few imagine prompts which I’ll list, and a couple of songs as the theme and lyrics used. Credit to…well… whoever made the prompts coz I’ll be honest I have no idea who did.Prompts:Imagine Dean getting caught by a Djinn and dreaming of being married to you, which makes him realize his feelings when he wakes up.Imagine Sam and Dean seeing you in your wedding dress for the first time.Imagine Dean finally revealing his feelings for you and you calling him a liar. “Look at my face and tell me I’m lying to you.”Songs:Warmness of the Soul - Avenged SevenfoldFell for You - Green Day





	Fell For You

“What the…” Dean mumbled, rubbing his eyes to encourage them to focus. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here. His brain felt clouded like he had awoken from a deep sleep that had lasted centuries. **  
**

“Dean?” Sam stood before his brother, placing a concerning hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine uh…” Dean scratched his head, looking around the room. It was small and clean, everything in some form of soft cream or whitish tone, a small vase of flowers providing a colorful pop to the setting. Dean raised an eyebrow, noting Sam’s suit, complete with a red rose buttoned to the lapel.

“What’s with the getup?” Dean questioned, “Where the hell are we?”

Sam furrowed his brow, a mortified expression crossed his face. “Dean…” he said, forcing a laugh, “I know some people like to have a drink beforehand to calm the nerves but… how many have you had?”

“None!” Dean protested pleadingly, “I feel like I just…woke up or something! I don’t know where we are, or what we’re doing!”

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and realized he was also in a suit. Matching his little brother, he too had a rose buttoned to his jacket, but his seemed more intricately decorated, bigger, grander.

“You’re getting cold feet, it’s normal,” Sam chuckled, patting Dean on the back, “Remember it was your idea to do this so soon. We’re lucky we even managed to get suits and a dress. So c'mon, it’s time.”

_Dress?_

A knock rapped on the door, swiftly followed by it’s opening and Jody’s head popping around it.

“What are you still doing in here!?” She shrieked at Dean, “Get your butt out there now!”  
  
“Right, what the hell is going on!?” Dean barked in frustration.

“Hilarious,” Jody snorted with a roll of her eyes before turning to Sam, “No more whiskey for him. Now c'mon, we could only reserve this place for a quick service.”

Dean found himself near on dragged down a corridor by Jody, Sam quickly following behind. His confusion and near panic rose with every doorway they tore past. Soon he found himself in a new room, rows of seats on either side of the room which Sam lead him through the middle. A lot of the seats were empty, but a few on the front row were occupied. Jody took a seat in one of them next to Donna and Claire further on.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean mumbled, feigning a smile at the few who sat looking up him with beaming grins, “Am I getting married?”

“I’m gonna forget you asked that,” Sam shook his head with another chuckle, “And I’m definitely not telling Y/N you did.”

 _Y/N?_  
  
Music began to play, the small gathering of guests rose to their feet and Dean felt like he was going to choke on his breath. The sound of piano keys filled the room.

**_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make, and that feeling of doubt, it’s erased._ **

The doors Dean had shortly entered through before opened again and he saw her. Y/N. Her hair sat natural and vibrant. The long white dress she adorned skimmed the floor weightlessly. It was simple in design, not fussy or overly detailed. A thin veil fell before her face, but it did little to mask the smile she wore beneath it as she walked down the aisle. Her arms were linked with Castiel’s who walked beside her, wearing a suit and rose matching Sam’s.  
  
“Oh my god…” Dean gulped.

“Wow…” Sam muttered, “She looks amazing.”

“She really does…”

Dean felt his panic melt away like snow in the morning sun. He could see her like it was the first ever time he laid eyes on her, and she was beautiful. Like a recently discovered priceless piece of art, but he knew she was more than that. She was Y/N, a badass hunter, witty and sarcastic. She loved to drive the Impala with the windows down and feel the wind blow through her hair. She made everyone their morning coffees and greeted with a cheery smile no matter what dark and miserable situation they were currently dealing with. She’d cared for Dean at his lowest, and would selflessly put her own issues aside to let him vent to her. Y/N was wonderful, and he needed her just as much as needed Sammy to keep him sane.

Cas lead Y/N towards Dean, and he finally wore a smile to match his bride’s. Cas unlinked from her arm and stood before them both.  
  
“We are gathered here today,” the angel addressed the room, “to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…”

Cas continued to speak but it was all a blur to Dean, he was fixated on Y/N. She seemed absorbed in him too, and they looked into each other’s eyes the entire time, smiles worn proudly and excitedly.  
  
“Dean Winchester,” Cas announced, “Do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I… I do,” he stuttered his answer, not from panic or worry, but disbelief that this was happening.

“Y/N Y/L/N” Cas now turned to her and repeated the question for her answering.

Without a moment’s hesitation, her grin grew broader while stating, “I do.”

The service continued and Dean felt sure he was due to wake up in some stinking backstreet motel soon. They exchanged vows and then the rings which Sam carried in his suit pocket were also given. It was legitimate.  
  
“By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Cas smiled warmly as he spoke these words, he turned back to Dean and finished with, “You may kiss the bride.”

Finally, with eagerness, Dean lifted the veil covering Y/N’s face. They leaned into each other as their lips softly embraced. His heart became warm, he felt every muscle in his body relax. It was still unbeknownst to him how all of this had come about, but it felt right.

“Dean?” her expression changed as she tilted her head whilst looking into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he cooed back in contentment.

“Can you hear me?” she looked worried.

“Of course I can hear you…”

“Dean, please wake up.”

“Y/N?”

“Dean? Dean!?”

A sharp pain struck his right cheek, and his hand instinctively sprung up to grab it. Y/N continued to shout his name as he witnessed the room around him melt away into darkness. He clenched his eyes shut as the pain intensified and moved to his temple and a harsh ringing struck his eardrums. Over the screeching sound, he could still hear her cries.  
  
“DEAN!?”

“Y/N!”

* * *

 

“Dean!” Y/N yelled, shaking the Winchester’s shoulders, “C'mon Dean, wake up!”  
  
No response came from him. He hung lifeless from his bindings, his veins visible and dark blue from the Djinn’s poison.

“Oh c'mon, Dean please don’t be dead,” she mumbled helplessly as tears began to form in her eyes. Desperate, she resorted to a swift slap across his cheek, “DEAN!?”

A small groan escaped his lips, it sounded like he was saying her name.  
  
“Oh thank god,” she sighed heavily, she reached up to cut his binds, catching him clumsily as he slumped, “Let’s get you home you big lug…”

She fumbled and struggled to support his dead weight, he was practically out cold.

“Sammy!” she cried out, “Little help here!?”

* * *

 

**_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you._ **

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, jolting up in his seat. The familiar Impala engine purred while he sat in a pool of his own sweat. He recognized the song playing, it was from Y/N’s driving mix tape she made for herself.  
  
“Whoa!” Y/N shrieked, almost losing control of the car.

“Dean!” Sam yelled in surprise.

“What the…I…what?” Dean glanced around in bewilderment. Not knowing where he was, was growing tiresome.

“Take it slow back there, Cupcake,” Y/N panted from the driver’s seat struggling to calm down her thumping heart with deep breaths.

“Yeah just take it easy, “ Sam confirmed, turning in his seat to address his brother, “We don’t have any Djinn antidote so you’ll have to manage until we get back to the bunker.”

“He doesn’t need any antidote,” Y/N laughed, still gasping slightly for breath, “He’s awake, right? Just need a bar and a few stiff drinks, am I right?”

"More than a few,” Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back in his seat, “How long ‘til we reach the bunker?”

“Good few hours yet,” Sam answered.

“Yeah scratch that,” Dean huffed, “Motel. Bar. Now.”

“You got it!” Y/N slammed on the gas pedal, the open window next to her causing her hair to blow gracefully in the breeze.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her, mouth slightly agape as he felt his heart thud hard in his chest. He’d kissed her, but he hadn’t. He’d felt true comfort and happiness in the Djinn induced coma. Part of him wished he hadn’t left it, but it was all an illusion. Now he was stuck with these feelings. This want. Like he’d had a small taste of the finest whiskey ever made, got drunk on one sip, then had the entire bottle taken away. So, _stupidly_ , he felt he had to replace it with something sub-par.

* * *

 

Y/N sipped at her beer, sat alone in the crowded bar. She positioned herself strategically in a booth that was slightly raised and gave her a clear view of the entire floor. Sam was back at the motel, claiming tiredness after his scuffle with the Djinn. He’d asked her to watch Dean as he was no doubt not fully recovered from the day’s events either. Naturally, she obliged, it’s not like she had her own tiredness to worry about. Yeah, she’ll happily sit and babysit a clearly traumatized Dean Winchester slutting himself to anything with long legs and tits you could park a bus in between. Heaven forbid she just wants to hit the hay too. Then she remembered going to a bar was her idea in the first place. _Damn_.  
  
“Man it really didn’t take you long did it Dean?” she tutted to herself, observing as the green-eyed menace slipped his tongue down the throat of the third girl of the evening.

Y/N couldn’t help but wonder, what had he seen while he was out cold? She’d never had the _pleasure_ of succumbing to Djinn poison herself, so she could only go on Sam’s word. They can make you hallucinate? Drop you in dream worlds or something? Knowing Dean he was no doubt surrounded by a multitude of women with spectacular ‘assets’ getting up to Lord knows how many sinful acts. Hence the apparent horniness. He really was on fire tonight. Something felt off, however. Y/N had noticed him averting eye contact with her, not striking up conversations or asking her to be his wing woman.

A loud smacking noise brought Y/N out of her wondering. Seems girl number two of the night had spotted Dean having fun with girl number three. He’d got himself a good slapping. Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, before sighing and rising from her seat to aid him.  
  
“You’re such a pig!” lady number two wailed.

“Hey, I thought you’d gone home and bailed on me,” Dean slurred with a shrug.

“I was in the bathroom! I was gone for like five minutes you jerk!”

She raised her arm to aim another slap, for it to be hastily halted as Y/N grabbed the swinging hand.

“And I think we’re done here,” Y/N smiled, “Get yourself another drink, Sweetheart. This one here is going home.”

“Who are you?” the girl sneered, “Another one of his skanks?”

“Worse,” Y/N sighed, picking up Dean’s half full glass of whiskey and launching the brown liquor down her own throat, “I’m his  _friend_.”

She turned to Dean who once again was avoiding eye contact. He slumped on the bar groaning and rubbing his forehead, drinking the bar nearly dry of whiskey in an hour and a half was too much even for him.

“C'mon Casanova,” Y/N sighed, grabbing his arm to pull him to his feet, “Let’s get you back eh?”

* * *

 

The bar Dean had chosen for the evening was thankfully a short walk away from the motel. He’d drank too much. Far too much. He wanted to curse himself for how his automatic response to dealing with any emotional confusion or turmoil was to battle through to the bottom of a bottle. His head felt heavy and his limbs were disobeying the orders from his brain. His blow out hadn’t achieved the desired effect, like always. He mustered up the courage to finally look at the woman plaguing his mind.

There she was, his arm flung around her shoulders whilst she supported his fumbled walking. He could only picture her in that wedding dress. Her precious Y/E/C eyes and delicate smile were still visible through that thin white veil. He wanted to kiss her as he did in that dream. The memories of her imagined touch were so prominent and he wanted to know how the real thing would be. But…it’s Y/N. She was too good. Far too clever to drop herself to his level. He was a mess.  
  
“Y/N…” he mumbled.

“It speaks!” she cheered, giving him a playful elbow.  
  
“You’re too good to me,” he shifted his arm to try and support himself, only to stagger and find himself leaned on a lamp post.

“Oh shush, c'mon I wanna get back.”

“No Y/N, I mean it…Look at you… you’re perfect.”

“Yeah you’ve _definitely_ had too much,” she laughed uncertainly, “Bed for you.”

As she moved to grab his arm again, Dean couldn’t hold it in any longer. He crashed into her. As their lips collided forcefully he clenched his eyes closed and ignored his heart trying to burst through his ribcage. Something was wrong though. She felt rigid and her lips hard as she kept them tightly closed. Two hands pushed at his chest as she shoved him back.

“Are you  _serious_!?” She yelled, eyes wide and gasping, “Can’t get yourself a leg over so you try your bullshit moves on me!?”

“N-no…” he stuttered in panic, reaching an arm out to her.

“Get away from me!” she squealed, reaching into her pocket and throwing the motel room key at him, “Take yourself back!”

She turned and stormed away, leaving Dean broken and speechless. _Idiot…you fucking idiot…_

* * *

 

The cold leather of the Impala’s back seats were oddly comfortable. Y/N had never believed Sam or Dean when they told her how they’d slept quite peacefully in the car’s embrace on numerous occasions. Sure she hadn’t slept much, but the couple of hours she had accomplished were certainly pleasant. The boys were so much taller and bulkier than her though, how could they stretch out and obtain comfort when she could only just do it?

She rubbed her eyes, wincing at the blaring sun streaming in through the window. The Impala was far from the reason she only managed one or two hours of slumber. It was that big buffoon, Dean. She couldn’t help but feel she may have overreacted the night before but, _the fucking cheek of it?_ They’d been friends for so long. The feelings she’d developed eons ago were now deeply buried in order to preserve that friendship. He’d never looked at her twice, much preferring his bar wenches. Is that how he saw her? Just another potential lay he’d save for later in the event he’d struck out?

Sure, he’d had a rough time of it that day. Lord only knows what he saw in that Djinn dream, but it was enough for him to avoid looking at her, slut it out in the bar and then try to bed her too. _Crazy_ … if this had happened a few years ago she’d have probably taken him up on the offer, but he was more than that to her now. More than a crush, she couldn’t ignore the fact she loved him deeply and would protect him to the end of the Earth. She wasn’t just gonna be another notch on his bedpost, whether she liked that or not.  
  
“Fuck’s sake…” she grumbled, sitting herself up, “Fucking… _men_!”

She reached into her pocket to see how much money she had left, hopefully enough to grab them all their usual coffees. That would make amends with Dean for sure, no doubt he needed some strong caffeine this particular morning.

Rather than get out and walk around to get into the driver’s seat like a sane person, she decided to try climbing over to it. Not being fully awake, she stumbled clumsily, headbutting the horn and making herself jump and squeal with a start at the sudden loud noise. With a groan and rub of her forehead, she turned the key in the ignition, the car stereo blaring back on from where it left off yesterday on her tape.

**_I’ll spend the night living in denial. Making paper planes just for a while. Crashed into you. Crashed into you. Did you crash in my imagination too?_ **

A tap on the window made her jump again. She turned and saw Dean there, two take-out coffee cups in hand. Reeling at how on Earth it was possible that he woke up before her, she watched as he opened the door. He sat in the passenger’s seat and handed her one of the coffees. As the song continued, Y/N couldn’t help but notice Dean smirk, nodding and mouthing along to the lyrics.

_**I break a leg and you crush my heart. I’m a mess and you’re a work of art.** _

“Since when do you like my music?” she raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You have no idea of the relevance,” he shook his head.

She bit her tongue, taking a sip of her coffee rather than acknowledging the statement.

“Last night…” he started.

“Forget it,” she hastily interjected.

“No, listen to me-”

“I don’t wanna hear your apologies! You were wasted, I get it, okay?”

“No, I meant it. You are too good for me. You really are… _perfect."_

“...I’m surprised you can even remember what you said with how much you _drank_.”

Dean laughed briefly, shaking his head, “Yeah…I’m an idiot.”

“Yup!” Y/N confirmed.

“But you’re still here right?” he smiled, “Always looking out for me and Sammy. I just…don't understand. I can’t put it into words. You are… _amazing_.”

“Dean,” Y/N shook her head, staring at her coffee, “What the hell is going on with you? You’ve never shown an inkling of interest in me. Why all this now?”

He sighed, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes for a moment, “As I said, I’m an idiot. Took a goddamn Djinn to make me realize what I wanted has been in front of me all this time.”

“Dean,” she scoffed, eyes still fixated on her perfect coffee, “Forgive me but you seriously think I’m gonna just sit back and accept this after you tried getting off with numerous women last night?”

“Look at my face and tell me I’m lying to you.”

She complied to his request, expecting that Dean bravado. A cocky smirk or something along those lines. Instead, she saw nerves. A Dean Winchester she hadn’t seen before. His green orbs bearing his soul as they looked back into her own eyes. They were reddened like he hadn’t slept a wink. His lips slightly pursed as he waited for her response with what seemed like worry, or maybe even _fear_ that she didn’t believe him.

She wanted to say something, but words wouldn’t come to her.  _They say actions speak louder, don’t they?_  
  
As the wall she’d purposefully built around her own heart crumbled away, she leaned forward, lips finding his. They softly crashed into each other.

**_And I fell for you… and I fell for you…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I have a major soft spot for this one. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
